dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroni
|Race=Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Occupation=Martial artist |FamConnect= Mr. Satan (Mentor) Piroshki (Partner) Miss Piiza (Agent) }} Caroni is one of Mr. Satan's top two students. He is tall with long blonde hair and has a ladies-man attitude. Caroni has similar traits and voice to Zarbon. The only attack of his shown is Beautiful Flying Rose Attack, which he uses against Perfect Cell. It seems that he is a popular martial artist among women. His manager Miss Piiza explains that as a master of Kuuchuu-Sappou killer kenpou, he is even capable of catching a flying swallow. He has the sort of snobbish personality as to scatter roses before fighting.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_j-l#link Karoni the Hurricane (character description), Daizenshuu 7, 1996] Biography Caroni fights Perfect Cell first in the Cell Games only to be easily thrown from the ring from Perfect Cell's energy. Mr. Satan states Caroni was like the son he never had and that he would never live up to his father. Saying that he is like the son he never had implies that he is not related to Mr. Satan, but is one of his best students. Caroni watches the entire battle between Cell and the Z Fighters. At first, he doubts that Cell is capable of such power. But as Cell devastates the entire arena,And also just throws him out of the ring with a small energy wave, he is convinced along with Piroshki that he heavily underestimated the magnitude of Cell's strength. As Mr. Satan doubts Cell's power, Caroni becomes frustrated as to how his mentor can still feel that way after witnessing Cell's strength first-hand even incredulously yelling, "I can't believe you're still saying that!" after Mr. Satan still claims it is a trick. However, Caroni and Piroshki both remain loyal to Mr. Satan, and even when Mr. Satan takes credit for defeating Cell, Caroni sticks with him. Caroni does not make another appearance until a cameo in the Buu era along side his partner, Piroshki. Techniques *'Beautiful Flying Rose Attack' – Caroni jumps up high in the air and comes flying down to assumably ram his opponent. We never really know how this move is finished off as Caroni never fully completed this attack. The only time Caroni is shown using this technique is against Perfect Cell, to no avail, as Cell is able to increase his power and send Caroni flying high into the air. Video game appearance The Hercule Exhibit #12 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is the Caroni Action Figure. It is found in a cave on the volcano north of Nataday Village. The in-game description for this item is: "Hercule's student Caroni is ready for action in this fully articulated action figure! WARNING: May contain small parts. Not for children under three." Voice actors *Japanese version: Kazunari Tanaka *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier Trivia *Caroni is a pun on Macaroni, a variety of noodle. *Caroni is very similar to Jewel (from the World Tournament prior to the Majin Buu Saga) and Nareg (from the tournament after the Buu saga) in terms of the way he behaves and his mannerisms, who all employed a similar "romantic" attitude and dress style. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Filler characters Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canon Category:Dragon Ball Z